


Oh Chemis-tree

by PrettyPettyPastel, SugarsnapCaely



Series: Short Stories [8]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: And we all love them, Bonding, Figuring out how stuff works, Gen, Magic Experimentation, Spoilers, These guys are such nerds, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: While Pips and Zosi enjoy their pet playdate, Marvin, Edward, and Jekyll do some magical experimentation to see how stuff works!
Series: Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371
Kudos: 2





	Oh Chemis-tree

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FROM ALL SIDES!

Marvin looked over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to his workroom. “Alright! So, here’s what I had in mind. First of all, I wanted to see if aura could affect whether or not Hyde could be seen and heard by others. I thought it would make it easier for when your friends wanted to talk, you know?”

"And you're sure you want to unleash that Pandora's box?" Jekyll smirked, stepping into the workroom and taking a seat in a nearby chair. "I don't think you're mentally prepared to deal with the constant annoyance that is Edward Hyde."

**_Oi! What else am I supposed to do!?_ **

Marvin raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a scroll from the shelf. “If I can handle a psychotic, bloodthirsty, glitch demon, I think I can probably handle Hyde.”

He set the scrolls down on the table, unfolding one of them. He smiled. “Besides, how bad could it be?”

"Don't say that, you'll jinx it."

 **_No, no, please Marvin! Keep talking about me, because lord knows that Henry Jekyll just gives me_ ** **aaaaall** **_the love and attention!_ **

"And thusly, my point has been proven. Thank you, Edward, for being a self-fulfilling prophecy!" He crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap. "So, is there anything you need either of us to do?"

  
  


Marvin nodded his head. “I was actually just about to get to that.” He turned the open scroll around so that Jekyll could read it. “I was thinking about trying to read the aura of the HJ-7. See what sort of magic it’s made up of, if any. Although, I do have a high suspicion that there will be a lot of it.”

He gestured to his small alchemy table. “So, go ahead and work your own magic! I’m just gonna get a few more supplies of my own if that’s alright with you.” He walked off to a cabinet, opening it up. It was filled with all sorts of strange objects: stones, a pair of glasses, a ball, wands, and many others Jekyll didn’t recognize either because they were modern or unique.

Jekyll nodded, getting up and beginning to gather the chemicals he needed. He knew this serum like the back of his hand, so it was no sweat to recreate it exactly. He watched Marvin create his set-up, quickly becoming confused before realizing an important question. "Uh, Mister Hayes, do you want _my_ serum, or Hyde's?" 

Marvin looked up from what he was doing, blinking in confusion. “Wait, they’re different?! I thought it was the same serum.”

"Oh, no, the base is the same, but the results are different! Along with the amount of chemical salt." Jekyll explained, holding up a beaker of crimson red liquid. "This one is mine, the lime green one is Hyde's." 

“Huh! The more you know.” He said, levitating and setting down a bowl of some sort, the aura around it dissipating. He looked off to the side in thought. “Ok, yeah, I think that’s everything. To answer your question though, I’d say make both, just to be sure.”

Jekyll nodded and quickly made another vial, watching as the colors changed. "Is that it? Anything else we need to do before we get started?"

“I don’t think so, except don’t touch that bowl.” He pointed at the blue china bowl he’d set down on the table.

Jekyll held up his hands, sitting back down. "Understood. Is there anything else you had planned for today besides making Hyde visible?" Jekyll glanced over at the said man, seeing him hovering over the china bowl. " _Hyde,_ leave the bowl _alone."_

 **_Come ooooooon! You know I hate being told what to do! Besides, the bowl is just_ ** **begging** **_to be messed with!_ **

Marvin glared at the bowl, assuming that’s where Hyde was at. “Seriously, don’t touch that thing. The last time someone touched it with their bare hands they nearly lost a finger. The only reason I keep that thing is that it keeps out these little magical pests. Trust me, nearly had an infestation with them. It was not pretty.” Marvin grimaced at the memory, clearing his throat.

“Anyway, I was thinking of trying to see if you could carry any of the properties of your reflection...mindscape...shadow...self with you when you came back. If it was merely an aesthetic thing or actually some sort of magic!” He watched green sparks dance around his fingertips as he spoke, smiling.

Hyde grumbled, floating back towards Jekyll. **_Stupid fucking bowl…_ **

Jekyll ignored Hyde, thinking about keeping the mystical properties he had in the mindscape. "Yes, that would be rather neat, wouldn't it? Let's just hope it wouldn't be uncontrollable. Now _that_ would be one hell of an explanation, aye?" He giggled, watching Marvin work.

“Of course it would be! Considering the details you’ve told me. Now, controlling it…” He put a hand to his chin as he opened up one of his tomes. “I’d say that it might be similar to how Jackie had to learn how to control his powers, actually.”

He flipped through his book to the pages on reading auras. “You ready?”

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mister Hayes." He took a deep breath, attempting to relax even when anxiety ran like a stampede throughout his body.

Hyde, on the other hand, was ecstatic. **_Oh, oh this is gonna be so_ ** **good!**

Marvin held out his hands, waving them in front of the HJ-7. Marvin’s eyes closed, although the movement in the rest of his face indicated that he was either thinking, feeling, or both.

“Ok,” he began slowly, “there does seem to be a lot of aura in this, as I suspected. The same thing goes for Hyde’s, naturally.” He pushed his hands out a little further, weaving them around each other. “Minor shapeshifting..obviously.” He mumbled that last bit. “There are very tiny bits of reality-bending...that’s probably where the whole reflection thing’s abilities come from...and splitting which also makes sense.”

"Heh, yeah, that _was_ kind of the goal." He twiddled his thumbs, looking at his feet. "So, what do we do now? Should we find a way to edit the serum ever so slightly? Enhance the reality-bending, maybe add a painkiller?" Jekyll looked up at Marvin, tilting his head slightly.

 **_Well, that was rather anticlimactic. Damn, I thought he was going to do magic on us!_ ** Hyde crossed his arms, huffing.

“From what I’ve heard about the transformations I’m surprised you _haven’t_ added a way to kill the pain. Seriously, damn...Also, reality-bending can be dangerous. Again, need I remind you of a certain demon?”

He turned back to his book. “As for what to do next, I was thinking about checking to see if we can maybe have stuff transfer over from the mindscape. However, if you wanna do the painkiller then, by all means, let’s try that first.”

"Eh, I'll be alright for a while longer. I've been doing this for _2 years_ now! I'm pretty sure I can handle the pain." Jekyll stood, walking over to Marvin. "So, where do we start on this whole _abilities_ thing? I believe Hyde is rather excited, and I am as well." He smiled, tenting his fingers.

 **_Yeeeessssss! Now,_ ** **this** **_is what I'm talkin' about! Let's get this show on the road!_ ** Hyde pumped his fist, wrapping around Jekyll.

Marvin smiled. “All right! So, the first thing we’re gonna need to do is for you to hold this.” He handed Jekyll a rubber ball. “What that little baby can do is hold aura for you as long as you willingly transfer it. I’ll try and help you with the transfer bit. Essentially though, what you need to do is, while holding this, Hyde will probably have to touch it so that his aura can be temporarily held in it.”

"This is probably gonna be the only time he listens to instructions."

 **_You know it, old man!_ ** Hyde excitedly grabbed the ball, looking up at Marvin. **_What now, what now?_ **

"He's holding the ball as well, what do we do next?" 

“Ok, now this might be a little strange and very vague because I’ve never actually taught you how to use aura. Or anyone for that matter.”

He was beginning to see how this could go horribly wrong.

Welp. Nothing like experimentation.

He was gonna hate himself for that later if anything went wrong.

“Anyway, I need you to feel, Hyde. Not just your body, but around it; just feel everything. You should start to feel this sort of tingly pressure. That should be your aura.”

"So I just, like, use Hyde's energy?" He looked at Hyde, who looked away and groaned.

 **_Fine, if this is how it works, then I'll help. But that's_ ** **only** **_because I get to use_ ** **you** **_when it's my turn._ **He focused, attempting to transfer even a little bit of his aura.

A shock ran up Jekyll's fingers, spreading throughout his body and giving him something he had never felt before. He felt _powerful_ , stronger, even _energetic,_ even though he had just pulled an all-nighter. "Is it working?" 

Marvin could sense a slight change in the atmosphere. He beamed. “Yes! I think it is working! You’re taking the aura from the ball now, right?” He, honestly, was struggling to contain his excitement. He nearly bounced on his toes, anticipating what he might see.

"Yes, I _think_ that's what's happening, although I'm not too sure. What do I do now?" He gripped the ball harder, keeping his focus.

 ** _You use it! Come on, think of something_** **cool!** Hyde was also bouncing, still transferring as much energy as possible without exhausting himself.

Jekyll thought about it for a moment before finally deciding on levitation! It always relaxed him. Something about being weightless was just so nice! He diverted his focus to lifting off the ground, his brow furrowing as he tried to use the energy given to him. "Am I doing this right? I can't tell, I don't particularly want to open my eyes at the moment!"

Marvin was trying his best to stifle his excited screeches. If Chase were here he’d tell him he was fanboying. “Dude! _Dude_! Holy _shit_ it’s fucking working!!” He laughed as he watched Jekyll, surrounded with a red glow, float a few inches off the ground.

“I am so jealous right now, it took me _ages_ to learn how to self levitate!”

Jekyll slowly opened one eye, seeing the floor beneath him. He was off the ground, he was _off the ground!_ He lifted his arms in the air, still holding the ball. "Yes, YES! Ha-HA! This opens up so many doors! There's so much we could _do_ with this!" He floated about the room, absolutely in his element. "This is incredible! God, why didn't we think about this sooner!?"

 **_I dunno, but I wanna try! You get one more minute, then it's my turn!_ **Hyde was giddy as he watched Jekyll move about, excited to try for himself.

Jekyll's mind was going a mile a minute. The potential, unlocked doors, the new world that they had access to! He could rub it in Frankenstine's _smug face_! He could— "Uff!" 

He could fall on his ass after losing focus… He quickly scrambled to his feet, running over to Marvin and giving him a big hug.

He returned it full force, smiling. “Dude, this opens up so many possibilities for magic! You’re basically a wizard now! Like me! Yer a _wizard_ , Jekyll!” 

He gasped, holding Jekyll out by his shoulders. “What if this just unlocked your aura?! The things I could teach you!!” He jumped in the air, pumping his fist. He didn’t think he’d been this giddy since the first time he discovered magic.

“Ok, ok, ok,” he said, shaking out his hands in an effort to calm down. “I think we should probably let Hyde give it a try. However, if Hyde makes a mess, I’m keeping the ball.” He tried his best to glare at where he thought Hyde was.

Jekyll laughed, seeing Hyde glare right back at Marvin. "Okay, so maybe making him visible isn't a _horrible_ idea. But yes, you're right, Hyde should have a shot. If this is a one-way deal, then that's gonna be bad." 

Jekyll stepped over to where the serums were. "Y'know, since reading my story, I've been starting to think that perhaps I shouldn't use HJ-7 whenever Hyde wants to come out…" He looked at the beaker of green liquid in his hands, remembering his predicted end.

“Yeah, sorry Hyde, but sometimes you need to learn some discipline. But at the same time, he seems different from what I remember from the book. James agreed with me when I brought it up, so that’s how you know it’s probably true.” 

He gestured to himself. “I mean, I’m not always the most trustworthy person when it comes to remembering things.” He chuckled while also internally berating himself for not recognizing it was Jekyll way back when.

“So yeah, if you wanna transform I’m gonna head out a sec. It was interesting the first time, but...man, I just feel so bad.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he inched towards the door. He wasn’t nearly as squeamish as James was, that was for certain, but still, he couldn’t stand to see his friend in pain like that. 

“Let me know when you’re good.”

Jekyll nodded. "Will do, it shouldn't take more than a moment!" He sighed as Marvin closed the door, holding up the beaker. "Alright, let's get this over with." Jekyll threw back the potion, setting down the glass before he dropped and shattered it.

The muffled sound of bones cracking filled the hallway, groans and screams of pain accompanying them and making a terrifying symphony of body horror.

After a moment, Hyde opened the door, streaks of green smeared across his face. He was in his signature green waistcoat, a wicked smile spread across his face. "Well!? Get in here! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" 

Marvin’s face relaxed after being twisted in a wince. “Are you _sure_ you guys can handle that...I just...it never _sounds_ like it let me tell you.” He walked back over to the table, picking up the rubber ball again. “But I’m getting off-topic, although I do feel like that’s something we should try testing out in the future.”

"Bah! A few crushed bones never killed anyone!" He quickly took the ball, holding it tightly. "Come _on_ Jekyll! Do your part! I haven't got all day!" He was bouncing on his heels, his smile unfaltering despite his annoyed tone.

 _Alright alright! Hold your horses, I'm getting there!_ He put his ghostly hand on top of the ball, feeling his energy slowly drain.

Hyde knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do. He attempted to focus, a hard feat for someone who never paid attention. His body was enveloped in a green light, his form fuzzy, before he completely disappeared.

Marvin jumped a bit, not really expecting this. “Dude! That’s wicked! Where the hell are you? Looks like Pips is gonna have competition for invisibility!” 

There was a very faint knocking on the wall as Hyde waved his arms. He stood there, flat and shadowy. A smile cut into his face as if he were a paper doll. " ** _Can you still hear me?_ **"

Marvin’s jaw dropped. “Duuuuude! That’s so cool!!” He rushed over to the wall, getting a better look at Hyde’s shadowy form. He reached out to touch the wall and saw his own shadow. “Hey! Can you interact with other shadows? That would be so cool!! You’d be like Dr. Facilier!”

Hyde giggled. " ** _Let's test that theory, shall we?_ ** " He grabbed Marvin's shadow by the hand, pulling him around the room. He laughed, grinning from ear to ear. " ** _Imagine the things I could get away with!_ ** " He spun Marvin's shadow, cackling loudly. " ** _This is perfect, perfect!_ **" 

“I’m glad that you’re hap—” Marvin cursed as his abdomen caught the edge of a table. “Ok! You can let go now!!”

Hyde groaned, letting go of Marvin's shadow. " ** _Come on, now! It's a little jab, not like it's the end of the world!_ ** " He giggled, hopping up onto the shadow of a chair and crossing his legs. " ** _This is amazing! I can't wait to show Rachel, she'll be_ ** **so** **_jealous!_ ** " He picked up the beaker of red liquid, a sinister hint to his voice. " ** _And the best part is, I get to make_ ** **Jekyll** **_work for_ ** **me!** " 

Marvin sat in the other chair, rubbing the sore spot on his side. “I wouldn’t get so cocky if I were you. Seriously, messing with magic can be a dangerous thing to do. Just because it seems like you can control it now, doesn’t mean you won’t find a consequence.” 

His eyes were focused on Hyde’s form, serious and stern. “Trust me, I’ve had to deal with accidental mishaps all the time. Most of the ones you’ve heard about are funny and/or humiliating…” He glanced off to the side before getting back to what he was saying. “But there have also been many mishaps that have gotten me or someone else injured, or possibly _worse_. I know I often get ahead of myself when learning minor spells, but for the bigger stuff, I try to be as careful as I can.

“Reality bending has its perks,...but it can easily get out of hand as its main source of control comes from not only your aura but your imagination. It can and _will_ get ugly.”

He sighed, sitting back in his chair. “Please, I just don’t want anyone to get hurt. Not you, not Jekyll, no one.”

Hyde sighed, recognizing Marvin's concern. He pulled himself away from the wall, taking his normal form once more, and walking over to Marvin. He sat on the table in front of him, looking the magician in the eyes. "Marvin, you're one of the few people that Jekyll and I are completely honest with. We're excited, but we're also _very_ scared of everything that could go wrong." He gave Marvin a sad smirk.

"We'll… well, more like _I'll_ keep it simple for now, but we _will_ come to you for help whenever we need it. I promise. And you _know_ Edward Hyde never breaks his promises!" He put a hand on Marvin's shoulder, giving him the same stern look. "Understand?" 

Marvin smiled and saluted. “Understood!” He rubbed his hands together, sitting up straighter. “So, what’s next on the agenda…” He pulled one of his books closer flipping through the tabbed pages. “Ok! So what I was thinking w—”

The door practically few open as James rushed into the room. His hands were moving rapidly, both from excitement and trying to tell them something.

Hyde jumped, quickly getting to his feet and turning to James. "What!? What's wrong, is everyone okay?" He watched the man flap his hands, attempting to decipher what he meant. "Is there something going on downstairs? Something with the animals. No, the tree! No no no, the kitchen!"

“Shut up! You’re badgering him.” Marvin quickly glared at him before turning back to James. He held out his hands. “Ok, take a deep breath. What’s going on? Remember, if you can’t say it with your hands, say it with your bubbles.”

James nodded, taking a deep breath before a large speech bubble appeared over his head. “ **I walked into the living room and Pips and Zosi knocked over the tree.** ”

“They _what_?!”

Hyde felt his eye twitch as anger filled him. "Ooooooooooooh, that little _brat!_ " He began to storm towards the door, stray particles of green and orange light flying off his body from the leftover energy within him.

_Hyde, calm down, you know how much Zosi hates—_

"At the moment, Jekyll, I don't _care_ what Zosi hates! He _knew_ he was doing something wrong, and he did it anyway!" He stomped down the stairs, a low growl in his throat.

“Thanks, James!” Marvin said as he walked past him and towards the stairs. “That cat is gonna be in _so_ much trouble when I get down there. He’s not getting tuna for a month!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys being absolute nerds together. Magical bonding is the best bonding!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! ^^


End file.
